1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handwriting data generating system, a handwriting data generating method, and a computer program product, and more particularly, to a handwriting data generating system, a handwriting data generating method, and a computer program product, which can generate handwriting data for displaying the handwriting of information, which has been handwritten onto an image displayed on a display surface with a handwriting device such as an electronic pen, on the display screen by the use of a handwriting data generating device.
2. Related Art
In the past, characters or figures were physically written on a blackboard or a whiteboard by the use of a pen or a marker. Recently, a handwriting input system has been known which can detect the handwriting of characters or the like handwritten to a recording surface including a detection mechanism with an electronic pen or the like in real time and can display the detected handwriting on a screen of a display device (for example, see JP-A-2008-139991).
Like SMART Board (registered trademark) made by Japan Smart Technologies, a system has also been known in which in a state where an image of characters, pictures, figures, or graphics are projected onto a panel using a liquid crystal projector connected to a computer, information handwritten to a coordinate input/detection device (writing surface) disposed in front of a projection surface (display surface) of the panel with a dedicated pen or the like is input to the computer, the handwritten information and image data are synthesized by the computer, and the synthesized image is displayed on the projection surface in real time by the use of the liquid crystal projector.
However, in the system disclosed in JP-A-2008-139991 in which the recording surface detects a signal wirelessly output from the electronic pen, when the remaining level of a battery mounted on the electronic pen decreases or the intensity of the signal received from the electronic pen decreases, characters or the like may not be appropriately written. Therefore, methods of notifying a user of such a condition with a warning sound or a warning message or displaying the remaining battery level or the communication sensitivity through a display unit disposed in the electronic pen have been known.
However, when the remaining battery level decreases or the intensity of a signal received from the electronic pen decreases and the warning sound is output or the warning message is displayed, the user cannot handwrite characters or the like with concentration. Even when a display unit displaying the remaining battery level is disposed in the electronic pen, a user performing a handwriting operation while viewing the recording surface or the material at hand has to stop the handwriting to the recording surface at the time of checking the details displayed on the display unit.